Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk
Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk is the third game of the Chicken Invaders ''series. The objective of the game is to stop the The Yolk-Star™ from destroying Earth, but to do that, the Hero must go on a journey back home from the other end of the Milky Way. The game has been released on November 11th 2006. The predecessor of ''Revenge of the Yolk is The Next Wave, and the sequel is Ultimate Omelette. Official Summary Chickens. For centuries we have oppressed them, grilling, roasting, stewing, and stuffing them in buns. We should have known the time would come for us to pay. And it did. Intergalactic chickens invaded Earth, seeking revenge for the oppression of their earthly brethren. They came out of nowhere, and everywhere. It was only you who managed to repel the invasion, and saved humanity from an eternity of servitude. Then, things got serious. The intergalactic chickens assaulted the solar system and tried make sure that every planet was inhabited exclusively by chickens. Yet again, it was you who took the world's fate in your ketchup-stained hands and saved the day. But it isn't over yet. Once more, it's time to don your non-stick egg-repulsing helmet and fight for our ancestral right to omelettes. Only you can make a difference. Will you succeed? Will the future of chicken burgers be secure? Or will you end up as part of the menu in a galactic chicken restaurant? Plot The plot has our hero heading to Space Burger, famished as usual, when a twinkling behind the sun was spotted. When the hero arrives at that twinkling, he comes upon a giant egg currently under construction, that may or may not be built out of parts of the Mother-Hen Ship from the last adventure. This egg, known as the The Yolk-Star™, sends out a simple Big Chicken to dispose of the hero. The player easily destroys it, and then taunts the Yolk-Star. This makes the Yolk-Star angry, so it fires up its lasers to destroy the hero. Luckily, he had a shield that protected him against being burned to a crisp, but after the lasers incinerated the shield, our hero pushed into a black hole. The player then arrives at the other end of the galaxy (100,000 light years from the solar system, to be exact) and battles his way back home. On his way, he has to fight through hordes of chickens, meteor storms and ultra-celeritas comets. By the time he gets home, the Yolk-Star is finished and ready to begin its assault on Earth. Our hero barely makes it in time and begins his assault on the Yolk-Star. He destroys the yolk's shell, and the yolk attempts to retreat, but the player is in hot pursuit, and annihilates the yolk with a resulting explosion followed. Our hero is then congratulated by the narrator, and continues his order at the space burger. "And so, we leave our hero to rest in his laurels, until his Earth-saving abilities are needed again... But that's another story." Features * Up to 4-player cooperative play! * Journey to 12 star systems — it's a regular trek across the galaxy (...a star trek?) * Fight through 120 waves of invading chickens. * Discover 6 awesome weapons — plus a secret one! * Upgrade weapons through 11 power levels — and a supercharged 12th! * Collect 30 unique bonuses. * Acquire 13 medals — advance your chicken-hunting career. * Unlock 7 secret features. * Internet high score tables — compare yourself with people from all over the world! * Multiplayer — play on the same computer, over your LAN, or on the internet. * Over 15 minutes of original orchestral soundtrack. Online There are two known online versions. Yahoo Version - Shares resemblance to the mobile versions. Gamehouse Version - it's like the original Chicken Invaders. Trivia * The original plot of the game was way different from that of the final one. In the original plot, The Hero would go on a journey across the Milky Way to the Chickens' home planet. At that point, this game would have been the final one in the series. The game was also set to release on November 2004. This plot was conceived almost three years before the game got released. For unknown reasons, the game didn't get released until over two years later from when it was originally set to release. During that time, InterAction studios released Loco and Smileyville. Revenge of the Yolk would have still used UveDX8 if it were to release on the day it was originally set to release, but it would be likely more similar to The Next Wave. * This was the first game in the series to have a closed BETA. * This game was the first in the Chicken Invaders franchise to use the 3D version of the Ultra VGA Engine (AKA UveDX8). * This is the only game in the series where the standard edition of it wasn't the first one to be released. The christmas edition came out first. * The initial release of Revenge of the Yolk did not include a power level indicator. It has been added a few days later in an update. Two of the screenshots of the game on InterAction studios' website are from this version. Download (Demo) Windows * http://www.interactionstudios.com/files/ChickenInvadersROTYdemoInstaller.exe Mac OS X * http://www.interactionstudios.com/files/ChickenInvadersROTYdemoInstaller.dmg Linux download * http://www.interactionstudios.com/files/ChickenInvadersROTYdemoInstaller.tar.gz Installation instructons * http://www.interactionstudios.com/supportlinux.php iPhone or iPod touch * http://itunes.apple.com/en/app/id552827159 iPad http://itunes.apple.com/app/id552828449 Android Google Play Phone (SD) * http://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.interactionstudios.CI3.ggl Android Google Play Tablet (HD) * http://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.interactionstudios.CI3HD.ggl Android Amazon store Phone (SD) * http://www.amazon.com/gp/mas/dl/android/com.interactionstudios.CI3.amz Android Amazon store Tablet (HD) http://www.amazon.com/gp/mas/dl/android/com.interactionstudios.CI3HD Windows Phone 7.5 http://windowsphone.com/s?appId=a3c71516-a5ed-45f7-a56e-7787ab3f8a71 * Windows Phone 8 http://windowsphone.com/s?appId=a3c71516-a5ed-45f7-a56e-7787ab3f8a71 Windows 8 Store http://apps.microsoft.com/windows/app/chicken-invaders-3/4c2ccf6d-2653-4b6a-8cfe-56ed3ad7361b Category:Chicken Invaders